Fleta Murray
Floe Lann Eisha Trisha Ames Faith Murray, or Fleta, for short, is the main character in ''Fleta's fanfiction series: ''Faith'''''. Fleta is a normal british girl living in Danville, America. She lives with her two adoptive siblings (Lesley Murray and Cedric Murray), her mother (Rosa Murray), and stepfather (Luther Anderson). Although later in the series, she chose to live with the Flynn-Fletchers. She is friends with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (her mentor), Phineas Flynn (her stepbrother), Ferb Fletcher (her twin brother), Buford Van Stomm, and Baljeet Tjinder. Although the friends she hangs out with the most are the friends in her Fireside Girl Troop, which are: Michelle Haywood, Yasmin Elm, Zane De Luca, Shay Simone, Claire Reydan, and Natalie Phoneme. Fleta carries around a stuffed animal fox she nicknamed Sei. She says it helps her talk. Personality Fleta is a very shy girl who believes that saying what's on her mind would cause trouble to others. She speaks in a very soft, whisper-like voice. Fleta, while soft-spoken and shy on the outside, she is very protective over things and can go violent if the things she care about gets injured in any way. With her pet, Amoritheus, Fleta doesn't speak in her normal, soft voice. Instead it's the normal loudness of a human being. Fleta has very loud thoughts on the inside. She rarely speaks her mind, however. When she does, it's always on the spur of moment and never thought-out. Fleta would be very embarrassed after blurting out such things. Even with a very perceptive mind, Fleta is very oblivious to love. She wouldn't even realize it even when someone says it out loud. Biography Early Life First Years Fleta is born in Britain with her older twin brother, Ferb. Her first toy she has ever received is a stuffed fox she nicknamed Sei. Cedric, her adoptive older brother, dotted her and Ferb quite a lot. But then one day, only a couple of months after her birth, her parents divorced. The twins had to be separated. Growing up, Fleta turned out to be a chatty child. She would always be very observant and question about things you'd never think of. She loved reading. Fleta learned how to read by herself. She would read about fairytales before getting bored and heading towards the science textbooks Cedric would just leave lying around. Then she found a knack for building stuff. Fleta would always play with the building blocks and toy equipments that were lying around. The Scar Then one day, while Fleta was happily playing with building blocks in her room, her mother came home, drunk. Fleta couldn't understand her-- She kept talking about someone named Elisha and the seven secrets of destiny. Fleta talked to her, trying to understand what she was saying, but then her mother shouted at her and yelled all sorts of mean words. Cedric came into the scene and tried to calm their mother down, but her mother glared at him and pulled out a knife. Grinning maniacally, she sliced Fleta's left eye. Cedric then began to panic and shout at her mother, but her mother paid no attention and carved an 'F' on Fleta's left cheek. Cedric had it and punched his mother in the face, knocking her unconscious. Fleta kept crying in pain. Cedric managed to stop the bleeding with his limited knowledge of first aid. Fleta then became blind on her left eye. She kept bandages covering the left side of her face and grew her hair to double cover the left side as well. The young girl barely spoken after that. She would hide in fear most of the time. Perhaps sometimes nod or shook her head. She would keep her stuff fox, Sei, close to her at all times. As if that would help her speak. Amoritheus Fleta first found Amoritheus at a shelter called the O.W.C.A. shelter. She didn't have enough money to adopt him, but she still loved him so badly that everyday after that, she begged to be with him so badly. The workers at O.W.C.A. let Fleta play with him, and they became great friends. But sadly, Fleta had to move. But she didn't want to leave. Thus, she threw a huge tantrum until her mother would let her adopt Amoritheus. Which luckily worked. The duo became inseparable (besides when Amoritheus went on missions). Fleta then realized Amoritheus' name became hard to pronouce, so she decided to give him the nickname 'Ammo'. Evil Acts The older Fleta grew, the more she notice all the kinds of things her mother does. Which aren't very lawful. Fleta had been trained to detect lies, tell well-rounded lies, study body language, thievery, and self-defense. But when it's time to put them in action, Fleta refused. She would never do anything evil. After many tries, her mother finally gave up. Sort of. She adopted another girl. Her name is Lesley, and she's a couple months older than Fleta. She even seemed like a good enough candidate, although she can never rival up to Fleta's teachings. Stepfather Emett Denver Fleta, from the start, never liked this stepfather. And it amplyfied even more when Emett tripped over Amoritheus then began to beat him up in rage. The girl was mad. Very mad. So she scooped up Amoritheus, and said that if he doesn't leave, she'll tell all of his crimes to the police. The man, at first, refused. That was, until Fleta punched a huge gaping hole in the wall next to her. He ran as fast as his legs can carry him. Present Time Fireside Girls Fleta had moved to Danville from Canada and befriended Isabella. Isabella then convinced her to join the Fireside Girls. There, Fleta befriended the rest of the troop members; Michelle, Yasmin, Zane, Shay, Claire, and Natalie. The group had to solve three riddles before joining the Fireside Girls. Fleta soon became Leader of her troop; Troop 59132 Family Murray Family Rika Ollie Sam Abby "Rosa" Murray This is Fleta's biological mother. Fleta loves her a lot, even though Rosa often doesn't love her back. She is the one who gave Fleta her scar and made her half-blind. Rosa often isn't there for her. But she taught Fleta many moves that may be useful in the future. Callum Ethan Daniel Ron Ian Cory "Cedric" Murray He is Fleta's older adoptive brother. Cedric cared for Fleta from the start, however after Ferb moved away Cedric became sad and devoted all of his time for video games. But when she needs it, Cedric would always be there for Fleta. Leah Elle Samantha Lavender Ella Yumi "Lesley" Murray Fleta's adoptive older sister. Lesley only interacts with Fleta when she wants something, otherwise they barely speak with each other at all. She is also very over-protective over Fleta, and is very judgemental of her friends. Luther Anderson One of Fleta's many ex-stepfathers, but he stuck around the most. He doesn't really care much about Fleta at all. Amoritheus the Armadillo Amoritheus is specifically Fleta's pet and isn't really shared much with the family. Fleta is very protective over Amoritheus and can be quite scary if Amoritheus is harmed in any way. She also speaks normally when he's around, as if him being there makes her project her voice. Amoritheus also cares for Fleta a lot and would try his best to protect her. Flynn-Fletcher Family Farrell Edwin Ross Brent "Ferb" Fletcher Fleta's older twin brother. They first got reunited from Doofenshmirtz's inator through their dreams, but their real first reunitement was when Isabella introduced Fleta to Phineas and Ferb. Ferb always lend Fleta a hand and would treat her the same way she treats Phineas. They became really close when they first found out they were twins. Phineas Flynn Phineas is Fleta's older stepbrother. Phineas has always been enthusiastic and friendly to her, even more so when he realized she is his stepsister. Candace Flynn Candace is Fleta's older stepsister. She had been really excited when she figured out that she would be having a little sister. Candace cares for her as much as she cares for her stepbrothers. Lawrence Fletcher Lawrence is Fleta's biological father. Fleta, at first, had been very scared of Lawrence, thinking about all of her past stepfathers. But Phineas and Ferb urged her to go and interact with him, and slowly she became more used to him. Lawrence would always make Fleta laugh and he tries his best to become a good father to her. Linda Flynn Linda is Fleta's stepmother, and had been very encouraging to her from the start. She treated her like her own daughter and loved her company. Fleta had trouble getting used to having a caring mom, but eventually fit in. Perry the Platypus While Fleta treats Perry the same way she treats Amoritheus, she isn't as crazy about him and her speaking voice doesn't change when he's around. But Fleta still cares for him and Perry treats her the same way he treats Phineas and Ferb. Friends Fireside Girls Shay Simone Shay is Fleta's next-door neighbour and closest friend of them all. Fleta could be more of herself when Shay's around and every since they met, the two had been inseparable. Shay would often sneak through Fleta's bedroom window to enter her house, even when she's allowed to go through the front door. Shay had been always excited ever since Fleta came and claims the two to be super-mega-best friends. Natalie Phoneme Natalie calls Fleta LC (Lucky Charm) and the two are on very good terms. She counts on Fleta to give her ideas and would always make sure she's okay. Fleta admires Natalie for her intelligence, thus appointing her and Michelle the title of co-leaders. Zane De Luca Zane seemed pretty intimidating at first and would always tell Fleta to get rid of Sei, but after Fleta went to her house for the first time, the two seemed to be getting along better. Fleta would occasionally head to Zane's house to play some videogames with Zane's siblings. Zane began to consider Fleta as another sister, and would always make sure she's safe. Michelle Haywood Michelle thinks of Fleta as another friend in their troop and a respectable leader. Fleta appointed Michelle as a Co-Leader along with Natalie from her skills and flexibility. The two, however, don't interact as much. Yasmin Elm Yasmin and Fleta barely interact with each other but in the few times they were alone, Yasmin would always be enthusiastic about it and just talk to Fleta. Yasmin believes that Fleta needs to stop being oblivious about romance and would always try and get Fleta a boyfriend, sometimes by attempting to give her make-overs, which Fleta would always try to escape. Claire Reydan Claire would always be the one to talk to Fleta about her problems, but other than that the two are fairly good to each other. Fleta and Yasmin were the ones who went and cheer up Claire after the discovery that she is a half-robot. Others Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella is the first person Fleta meets in Danville. They are both very supportive of each other. Isabella doesn't seem to mind that Fleta barely speaks and wasn't so surprised she was related to Ferb. Fleta thinks Isabella is a very good mentor and the two remained friends even after the mentorship was over. Buford Van Stomm Buford would sometimes tease her for carrying her stuff fox around but it's mostly playful tease. Buford would treat Fleta the same way he treats all of his friends. Fleta found Buford as 'Intimidating, but somehow gentle at the same time'. Baljeet Tjinder Baljeet and Fleta barely interact, but they seem to get along well. Baljeet treats Fleta the same way he treats all of his other friends. Fleta finds it amusing everytime Baljeet would make a sarcastic remark. Skills Fleta is very good at technology. She is able to access the International Bank of Files and hack into any computer. She also has the skill of building things. Very handy with tools, Fleta made a small replica of the Eiffel tower with building blocks. Fleta also learned many skills from her mother. All different types of martial arts, detect lies, tell very believable lies, learn body-language, and how to escape any building if she wanted to. Fleta is ambidextrous. Other Information *Fleta's original name was going to be either Flo or Fleta, before the creator decided to change Flo to Floe and make Fleta an acronym/nickname. *Fleta was suppose to join Isabella's troop, before it was decided that she should have a troop of her own. **Yasmin's "makeover" on Fleta was originally suppose to be Isabella's Troop giving Fleta a makeover and she was suppose to have that design for the rest of the series. However, the creator decided to make Fleta keep her original design. *Fleta's hairstyle and bandage design was originally from another fan character the creator made for the series 'Hetalia'. Category:Faith (A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction)